Mosaic
by Loving Your Smile
Summary: A magical place filled with drabbles. Various pairings!
1. Awake

**A/N Wow, 2 stories in one night! I'm on a roll! Anyways, I started reading some of this pairing today, not for the first time, and was inspired to write this little piece that may or may not make sense. I don't know what's so intriguing about this couple. I guess because it's so taboo, but that's what makes it so... delicious. Everybody wants what they can't have.**

"Well," he begins and he knows whatever he says won't even begin to summarize things, "there's this girl."

And she looks at him, green eyes wide, as though he's just shined a light in her face. "Who?" The word is soft as an echo, floating around until he can just feel it in his entire being, and he worries that she'll notice him trembling.

The word "you" rises up from his core like water vapor but fortunately he's able to catch it before he says anything that could shatter their porcelain friendship. And for a moment, he wonders if that would be a bad thing. But he remembers all too quickly about the jet haired boy who'd left the room only moments ago, and he knows that it would be worse than bad- it'd be torture.

So instead, with perhaps a little too much hesitancy that he's suspicious she's suspicious, he manages to breathe out, "You don't know her," and though they both know that's a lie (although she doesn't know it's as big a lie as it is, not yet) she just nods her head a little. He imagines the gleam in her eye to be disappointment, and he looks away too quickly.

"Okay," she says softly, finally, and he knows that she understands simply just by the way he had said "there's this girl" that "this girl" didn't love him back, and she was content to leave it at that. And she finally says, "I'm sorry," and later at night, when Sirius is lying awake in bed, weary at the prospect of living another day filled with lies to the people he loves most, he'll twist the words to be an apology that she can't be with him, that she loves James, that she's perfect and beautiful and so easy to love, and though it doesn't help him fall asleep any easier, the words make him the slimmest bit stronger.

And the next day, when he finds himself kissing some meaningless girl and running his fingers through her hair and imagining that the blond locks were red and that the dull brown eyes were the green that were always alight with knowing. And as he murmurs "Lily" and he feels the girl touching his mouth recoil he knows that a casual "I'm sorry" isn't going to be enough.

And he's learning that nothing is going to be enough. Nothing except her.

**A/N So review please!**

**xx**

**Ali**


	2. The Accidental Poet

Draco regretted ever opening the cursed poetry book when he inadvertently blurted, "You doth cause my skin to tingle and insides to wriggle - the question that remains to be asked is, 'Are you single?'" to the now horrified-looking Weasley girl.

"Malfoy, just what are you taking?" she finally said, watching him shove his hand over his mouth. He tried telling her about the book, but what came out was another nauseating rhyme: "For those who keep their feelings hoarded, thoughts of me shan't be rewarded."

Weasley stared at him like he was crazy.

"Listen, Malfoy, I don't know if you haven't noticed, but we're not exactly friends. In fact, last time I checked, we're pretty much enemies, to be honest," she stated a little uneasily. "Sorry, but I just don't see you romantically," she said simply, with an almost apologetic shrug.

Draco huffed impatiently before showing her the book, but as he cracked it open, another horrid poem escaped his mouth. "I'll toss and turn and never rest, until my hand's upon your breast." Both pairs of eyes went wide in horror, and Weasley turned bright red. They immediately turned their attention to the book, and Weasley soon realized the problem.

"Wait a minute," Weasley said after a while, reading a page in the back. "It says, 'To break the curse of the poet's tongue, kiss the lips of a lover stung.' What's a 'lover stung'?" She looked to Draco, but he shook his head. She sighed. "Well, I was 'stung' when I broke up with Michael, so maybe that counts." Their eyes met. "Well, um…"

And she kissed him, quickly on the lips, and he never blurted poetry again. He did, however, feel his lips tingle at the sight of her from then on.

**A/N: Written for the One Sentence Story challenge at the DG Forum!**

The OSS Drabble Challenge, Round 3

Peruse the OSS Thread and find an already existing sentence that strikes your fancy, then either expand the sentence (so that it is a part of your drabble) or write a prequel or a sequel to the sentence.

Include the original sentence and its author when you post your drabble - give credit where due. You do not need to include the three word prompt for the sentence.

(for example: This drabble is inspired by Starlit Skyes's sentence, "Draco noticed how Ginny's eyes, the color of warm, melting chocolate, shone in joy as they danced to the slow music of the annual Christmas ball.")

Guidelines:

Like the OSS, drabbles should be D/G centric

Do not exceed 300 words, excluding the original sentence. As the Ravenclaw HOH, I will make you edit.

You may post more than one drabble.

You may use a sentence that someone else has already used.

You may use one of your own sentences.

You have until April 30th to post.

**I chose the sentence, "Draco regretted ever opening the cursed poetry book when he inadvertently blurted, "You doth cause my skin to tingle and insides to wriggle - the question that remains to be asked is, 'Are you single?'" to the now horrified-looking Weasley girl. " It's by hannah askance, post #1318 on the OSS thread on the DG Forum, and it made me laugh. :)**

**It's 296 words in MS Word, by the way!**

**Review!**

**xx**

**Ali**


End file.
